Why
by kittynboots47834
Summary: Kagome walks down a snowy road...passes out....and someone unexpected finds her....She realizes that this person cares for her......Will this person care for her.....


Why?

By

kittynboots47834

The snow drifted along the side of the road, creating snow banks. My eyes stinging from the brisk wind blowing against my face. Freezing from the brisk wind blowing against my face. The tears from the pain of the stings clung to my face, freezing on the way down. I walked along the drifts trying to remember. I had forgotten what had happened. The sun finally through the clouds making it even harder to see. The light faded. Everything went black. Falling to the ground, the snow no longer was cold, but a warm fire. My mind started to drift like the snow. Floating in the breeze until it found somewhere safe to land. I felt safe and secure. My whole body started to lift off of the ground. Feeling as if I were levitating, I reached out for something to hold onto._ Had I lost my grip on reality?_ There was a warmness. A soft, gentle, warmness. Slowly opening my eyes, the light surrounded the face that was carrying me. I felt as if I knew this person. He was kind and gentle, but lost and misunderstood. My eyes slowly closed again, the darkness welcomed me back.

* * *

Waking up, I didn't know where I was. My legs and torso were covered with a blanket. I sat up to check my surroundings, noticing all of the pictures hanging up on the walls. Pictures of many children. Then I had realized they were the same child. I slowly stood up and walked over to one picture. Grabbing the frame, I realized who it was. _But did he come to save me? Does he care that much about me to save me?_

" Are you okay?" A voice came from behind. Hands, gentle hands, grabbing my shoulders. I felt this person breath down my neck. " I was scared you had left me."

I turned slowly around. _Are my eyes playing tricks on me?_

" Sesshoumaru..." My hand ran down his face. I felt the warmth of his body. " You...you saved me."

He smiled. I had never seen Sesshoumaru smile like that before. It had left a mark inside my head. It was so graceful and caring. " I found you while driving with a friend. We saw a body and pulled over. We rolled it over. I knew that it was you. So we put you in the car and drove you to my house."

He stopped. Walking over to the door, I realized that he did care about me. I looked out of the window. Now Sesshoumaru had moved from standing to laying on the couch. Realizing that I was confused, I didn't know what was going on. Tears rolled down my face. I fell to my knees.

" Kagome, what's wrong?" He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, comforting me. My legs gave away and my eyes went dead. Everything fell into the darkness and so did I

* * *

I woke up to the smell of incense burning. It was different then the other incense that I have smelled. Slowly propping myself up, I realized I was in his room. The bed was soft and smelled like Axe. I laid back down, curling myself into a ball. I heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Getting up to see what was going on, I saw Sesshoumaru with a glass of water in his hand. As I started to drift, I felt a hand against my face. This person started to kiss me. They held me. Kissed me passionately. Was I dying? Then hands grabbed me and started to chock me. The person choking me was InuYasha. Grabbing his hands, I realized that this must be a dream. I heard a voice calling me back.

" Kagome!" They kept calling me! " Kagome!"

I broke free. The voice was getting stronger. Opening my eyes, I saw Sesshoumaru crying and holding my hand. It was comforting.

" You came back!" He shouted.

" I told you she was a strong fighter." I heard another voice from behind. A silhouette was leaning against the wall. " She never gives up at all."

" Go on, Miroku. Please leave." I realized this must be the friend that Sesshoumaru was talking about. The next thing I knew was someone was over me. I felt their tongue enter my mouth, but I didn't stop it. Passionately, lustfully. This person had long awaited this day. I realized who it was. My hand slowly went behind his head, my fingers running through his hair. His arm was behind my back. I had wrapped my body around his.

" Kagome..." He stopped to kiss my neck. " I love you." We kissed again this time more passionately. A fire was started in our hearts. We loved each other.

* * *

AN: I worked on this last night. Half asleep. I am working on it now and I am still sleepy. Please tell me if it is good or bad. Thnx for your guys' support. Kitty 


End file.
